nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dodge Magnum R/T (LX)
why....? Why was the edit to this page undone? the curren version is disorganized, and has irrelevant real-world information intermixed with game information with no distingushing between the two. I had the general info separated and organized from the in-game information - something that makes the page-viewing experience much easier for unknowledgeable readers. and I don't believe I have introduced myself. I am the burearcratic administrator of the MotorStorm wiki, and rollbacker on the Resident Evil wiki. Play2often 22:39, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Good for you being a burea'u'''cratic administrator on the MotorStorm wiki and all but we do things differently on the Need for Speed Wiki. :We do this because the vehicles featured in the games are based on real world vehicles and as such carry a greater weight of actual information alongside gameplay information. :We also try to keep pages in a logical order conforming to other established pages in which we refer to real world information regarding the vehicle and then go into detail regarding the vehicle's appearance in each title rather than letting new users try to create their own disorganised edits. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 22:47, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Well that's just the issue. Many of the pages' aren't 'organized. The info isn't really in much order and often, there's not even a heading to separate different pieces of information. For instance, separating 'in need for speed' from the general info paragraph would be a good start. Also, some pages have a lot of minor real world information that doesn't significantly contribute to the page, and at the same time there is only one sentence about the vehicle's appearance in ''Need for Speed. ::I don't want you to think I am some new editor making a bunch of bad edits, because I am not. I am only trying to improve the pages - which is something I would very much like us to work on together. ::For Instance, I noticed the Pontiac Solstice, Firebird, and Ford Mustang pages are missing info on their appearances in Carbon: Own the City - ''so I will be adding that info at some point. ::Best Regards - Play2often 22:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Be sure to remember to follow the example of other vehicle pages before you try to add information to them. Also be sure to keep titles as titles such as '''Need for Speed: Most Wanted' for a vehicle's appearance in that title rather than In Need for Speed which isn't a title and could case users to reference information to the original Need for Speed. :::Finally, be sure to add images correctly rather than adding then in the middle of sentences. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 23:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I see your point about the confusion over 'Need for Speed" - I just mean in the NFS universe but I see your point. I did not put any images in the middle of a sentence - I never moved any photos. If it was mid sentence, it was that way before I found the page. But do you at least see my point of separating the general info section from the in-game info section, as well as avoiding trivial info? Play2often 23:07, April 11, 2012 (UTC)